


forced love

by Crossoutmix



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossoutmix/pseuds/Crossoutmix
Summary: Kyle Broflovski was a victim of the unbalanced love of Tweek.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/New Kid | Douchebag, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. way home

It was already after nine o'clock at night.

That young man with red curls had just left his night classes, was ready to return home in his beloved used car but ... Today it would be different why his car broke down that morning, his only option was to walk to his parents' house.

I was half an hour walking.

Discarding the idea of asking for an Uber for lack of money, I could not call someone for lack of credit.

His only option was to take a long and boring walk.

As he advanced, he noticed that he could find fewer people around him, his mind began to think the worst, maybe he was being paranoid, but he always had to be prepared for anything.

He kept walking at a pace that seemed calm, but he was really ready to run at any moment. I arrive at a time when there were no humans on the streets, only the lights that illuminated his path.

A strange feeling that someone was behind him came to him.

I squeeze the straps of his bag tightly, he still kept that "silent" pass. He didn't hear footsteps behind him, but he felt the presence harassing his person.

He hopes his stalker has made a mistake so he can be sure he is not crazy.

His steps followed with the person chasing him.

Until he broke a branch behind him.

The red-haired boy turned and his gaze caught someone who seemed to harass him.

He was Tweek, a classmate and former childhood friend.

_ Tweek ... man ... you scared me What are you doing here? Are you out of your job? ...- nobody answered.

The blond looked silently at the floor with a stoic expression.

_ Hey ... I have to go ... my parents are waiting for me.- I did not say goodbye to the blond-haired boy and continued on his way.

As he progressed, he could hear footsteps running behind him.

He quickly turned around, but something hit his head hard. He felt the blood rise to his head, fell to the ground on his knees before falling completely to the pavement.

His vision began to blur.

His last memory was being dragged somewhere.


	2. Where will it have gone?

Eric Cartman was never very affectionate with anyone or his mother.

Although ..

What if I told you that Eric Cartman is able to show affection for someone? ..

And that someone was Kyle Broflovski.

Even though the redhead had a boyfriend, they both had begun to have a hidden relationship, of course without exceeding the limits.

At the announcement of Kyle's disappearance, he was one of the first to go looking for him.

Family members, friends, police and other people in town were looking for him.

Where have you gone?

____________________________

Woke up disoriented ..

He was in a bed, in front of him was a window but it was locked with wooden planks.

It was chained and its bottom exposed.

I try to move but strong pain in his lower parts showed.

The cry of pain that he lost was muffled by that piece of cloth that covered his mouth. Someone had been there and had not been gentle. Tears went down her cheeks alone, she lost herself dirty.

His virginity was taken, without his consent and in the most horrible way.

The door to the room opened, a few steps were heard behind him.


	3. I love you

Right now I just wanted to die. 

Tweek came and went in an aggressive, tough and tough way. 

The blonde screamed with pleasure as the redhead drowned his pain in that piece of cloth that prevented him from making any kind of sound. 

Her tears cascaded down her eyes. The pain in his posterior sona increased. 

He could feel his insides tearing for each lunge that the blonde gave him. 

The bed sounded loud due to the action being performed on it. As he could, he turned his face to see his attacker's. 

He was lost in the pleasure of only himself, regardless of his partner's pain. With his head back moaning loudly. 

Due to the little luck of the redhead, unfortunately his gaze met that of the blonde, who smiled at him satisfactorily. 

In the blink of an eye, others ate his lips. "Ah ... Kyle ... I'm ... going" 

The blonde said between gasps and moans. After a few more hits, she ran away from him. It was a terrifying feeling, it felt like the hot liquid was coming out of its entrance. 

"I love you so much". 

>

======= 

"Stan, calm down ... Kyle doesn't show up if you keep going like this ..." Craig tried to reassure the plane that is desperately circling here and there. Of course, her boyfriend had disappeared without a trace. No one had seen him after leaving his evening classes. "Craig ... How do you think I calm down if Kyle still shows no signs of life? ..." The young man raised his voice a little. The jealousy bug attacked young Craig, why did he care so much about the boy that hooked him most of their relationship? Of course, Stan doesn't know that. < "Kyle will appear ... assured you". "I hope so ... I go to the police station if I have news ... goodbye Tucker ... see you later ... I suppose". "Bye ... Marsh". As soon as he got out of Marsh's house, he got in his car and drove about an hour in a house in the middle of nowhere. Her heart ached and her gait grew. He entered the house and found a blond man sitting in a dining room chair with a cigarette in his hand. "Where's that bitch? .."


	4. He is a beast

It was an awkward silence, in front of Kyle was a plate of stew.  
I really didn't feel like eating.

Tweek watched him as he played with a razor, which he repeatedly nailed to the table. He had some lumps on his face, but Craig ...

It was much worse, he was attended by a girl whom he could not identify. Craig's eyes could barely open, his lip was split, his arm seemed to be broken, and blood was still flowing from his head.

Is this really Tweek?

A beast that can't control its bloodlust?

"What the hell happened Tweek ?!" Finally I asked New Kid, better known as Daniel, who had been quiet until Tweek's mood could improve. Craig's only sin was insulting Kyle.

"I have to work"

It was the last thing the blonde said before leaving the door. Daniel just gave him a look that said "eat" and focused his attention on Craig and the girl.

They had a short conversation, Kyle didn't pay enough attention to him, he just wanted to go home.

A hand hit the table and caused Kyle to jump in fear and flinch.

It was that girl who kept a smile that could scare the devil himself.

"Hello little bitch." 

**=== ÷ ===**

  
"Tweek sorry but can you put this on the bulletin board?"

The blonde looked apathetically at the photo of his precious boyfriend placed on the desired poster, without his consent. I look at Marsh, it looked like he was in the shit. Dark circles instead of prominent ones, red eyes, tired face and trembling hand.

That bastard deserved it.

Poor his precious Kyle.

Tweek smiled.

"Sure old man, for Kyle whatever"

**Author's Note:**

> I regret my miserable English, the corrections are received


End file.
